someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Broken Friendship
Being a strong and rather intense Riolu living in Ilex Forest, I tend to face many challenges in the way of trying to get myself to level 30 and finally evolve into what I want to truly become, a powerful Lucario. The forest used to be a very peaceful place to live in until a bunch of fully evolved water types plotted to take over the entire forest when I was very young. My parents both died trying to stop them, and things haven't been going so well because of that. I had to run away from them as fast as I could and hope they didn't catch me. Luckily, I had escaped. I planned to try to avenge my parents one day, and today would probably have been that day. Running through the forest, I Force Palmed a large quantity of Pokémon to gain experience. Weedles, Oddishes and Beedrills all felt the power of my wrath. I reached Level 23, then 24, then 25. It was like I was climbing a ladder to level up! With every step, there was a little bit of experience along the way to reaching my goal. That's not all, I could even feel myself getting faster and more powerful than before after every level. It was an incredible sensation, believe me. I stopped running for a minute and sat down under a tree to take a break. Even though I was strong, leveling up was still hard work. I picked an Oran Berry from the tree and took a bite from it. "Somebody please help me! Help!" said a voice echoing through the forest. I got up and listened again. "Help! Please help!" Yup, someone was definitely calling out for help and it sounded nearby. It was time to go into action. Tossing the berry remains on the ground, I quickly sprinted to the place where I heard the voice from the person calling for help. Who ever this person was, I wasn't going to let them be harmed in any way, no matter what. The cry was even louder now,s o I knew I was close to the right spot. I spotted a clearing and leaped right into it, even though I did not know what dangers were possibly awaiting me. A Spoink and a Mightyena appeared in front of me. The Mightyena's left ear moved like if it picked up the sound of me coming in the clearing. "Grr." The Mightyena growled at me. "An unexpected guest." The Spoink looked like if he was happy to see me. "What's going on here?" I was curious to know the full story. "This Spoink here is evil and has been trying to control many Pokémon in the forest." The Mightyena said. "No-no! He's lying about me! I'm a very nice Spoink! He's a dirty liar!" The Spoink said. The Spoink's voice sounded like the voice I heard calling out for help. "How dare you insult me, you peasant!" the Mightyena said as he charged at the Spoink. I jumped in front of the Spoink to protect him and took a nasty Crunch in the arm from the Mightyena. "Grah! You'll pay for that!" I used Force Palm on him right in the skull. The Mightyena leaped back after he took the hit and growled at me again. "Crap, I didn't even paralyze him and I put my all into that hit!" I whispered. This guy was strong, stronger than anyone I had ever fought before. "Why would you try to protect him? He's evil!" The Mightyena said. "He doesn't seem to be the evil one, you're the only evil one I see!" "Fine, since you want to remain ignorant, I'll have to take you down with him." The Mightyena went in his stance to pounce at me at any moment. The Spoink bounced closer to me. "We'll fight him together," He said. "Alright," I replied. I ran up to the Mightyena and hit him two Force Palms to the sides. He turned and tried to use Crunch on me but I dodged him in time. The Spoink fired a Charge Beam at the Mightyena, damaging him even further. Seeing an opportunity to finish the Mightyena off, I started to prepare the move that my father gave me before he died, Focus Blast. It was hard to control, so that's why I used mostly Force Palm instead, but this was that rare time that I wanted to use it, so I tried to fire it and I succeeded. The blast flew at the Mightyena at full force, exploding at him and tossing him into a tree. The Mightyena fainted as soon as he fell down from the tree. I grew to level 27. "Now it's time to kill him." The Spoink said. "No! He's weak already, he won't be any harm to you!" I didn't know why he wanted to be so brutal. "Alright... My name's Spiral by the way," He said. "My name's Aura." "Thanks for saving me by the way, friend." Friend? I had never had a friend before.. "I'll stick with you to fight in upcoming battles and stuff," Spiral said. "That sounds awesome." I always wanted to have a friend sometime so this was my moment, also I think my Dad said I had to have a friendship first before evolving. "Alright then, let's go to eat some berries then, friend." Spiral bounced even more when he mentioned berries, I guess it was his way of being happy or excited. "Okay," I said. Being accompanied by a friend, eating berries felt even better and so did walking and running. It just felt so great having a friend for once. "Hey, do you want to help me evolve by leveling up?" I asked. "Sure, I'm close to evolving too." So, we raced through the forest, taking out any Pokémon we saw and gaining experience like crazy. After reaching level 29, I saw something coming at me. I looked closer and saw that it was a Water Pulse or something. Damn it! It was too coming at me too fast to avoid. I blocked the blast and hoped that it wouldn't do me critical damage. Luckily it didn't, I just flinched a little. Spiral bounced closer to me again. "Where did that Water Pulse come from?" "From me!" A voice said. A blue figure popped out of the tree next to me and hit me with three Fury Swipes before I could block it. "Argh!" The Fury Swipes gave me a dangerous amount of damage. He flipped back in the air after hitting me. "Haha, what a weakling," the figure said. I looked up to see who see who it was that attacked me. A Golduck! Probably the one that I remember attacked and killed my parents with his friends! "So, you were able to escape from us last time, but this time, it'll be different." A Politoed and a Poliwrath both jumped out from the tree, with 5 Poliwags following them. "So, this is the little runt, interesting." The Poliwrath cracked his knuckles. "Shut up, I'm not a runt!" "Let's kill his friend as well." Well, this wasn't good at all. But something came to mind. I was level 29 already and almost close to level 30, the level to finally evolve! If so,I could have a better chance in beating these guys! But I had to take down someone easy, a Poliwag. First I had to decide how I was gonna get past the Golduck, Poliwrath and Politoed first, which wouldn't have been easy. "Spiral, use a Charge Beam on the three of them for me, I need this opportunity!" I whispered. He nodded. The Charge Beams fired at the three of them, giving me my chance. I took a huge jump over their heads and went to fight the Poliwags. I was able to take down all 5 of them rather easily and when I finished the last one, a white glow appeared on my entire body. At first, I was freaked out at this, but it must have been how Pokémon evolved. I looked to the left and saw that someone was being chased down by the water types. However, they didn't look that much like Spiral. The white glow had disappeared and it was time to help out my friend. I ran and realized that my speed had increased greatly and I was able to run maybe almost as fast as a Greninja. I was almost there, but then the water types just stopped. "What the hell?" I was still surprised at this as it wasn't their nature to just stop like that. I walked a little bit closer to them, slowly and saw that they were all looking like they were frozen in time or something. In front, I saw a Grumpig standing, watching the water types in a weird way. "Spiral, you evolved!" "You evolved too," He said. "Isn't it exciting?" "..." A creepy grin began appearing on his face. Spiral began to do a dance that was kind of... odd. "Are you dancing because you're happy?" I asked. "Yeah, happy that I can do this." Suddenly, my body started to feel extremely numb. I was frozen there, unable to move or talk. "Check it out, my new form! Amazing huh? I can hypnotize almost every Pokémon with it and make them my slave forever." I couldn't even gasp or think, it was like he had full control over my mind! "Too bad, you should've listened to that Mightyena. Then, you could have at least been saved from this fate." He started to walk down the forest and wiggled his finger, making the water types and me both follow him without being able to resist. Our friendship had been broken. Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Pokemon Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story